


Parents Can Be Old-Fashioned

by Halunygin



Series: Pride Anthology [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genderqueer, Omnisexual, Pansexual Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: Parvati's parents don't know about her and Lavender, but Lavender convinces her to tell them.





	Parents Can Be Old-Fashioned

Parvati groaned as the alarm clock on her nightstand screamed. She hated that thing, and had tried to blow it up with her wand on several occasions. But Lavender liked it. They said it reminded them of when their dad would have to wake up early to catch the train to work, and Lavender would get up, no matter how groggy and bleary-eyed they were, to say good morning and have a good day.

Which was a sweet story that melted Parvati's heart, but that didn't stop her from seething a bit every time she had to turn it off. Lavender had outgrown being an early riser and slept through the harsh beeping every morning.

Parvati silenced the alarm clock, and rolled over to kiss the pale forehead of the person beside her, sweeping their wispy blond hairs to the side.

Lavender's pale lashes fluttered open, revealing ocean blue eyes. "Morning, Par."

Parvati felt the tension from the alarm clock's rude awakening melt as Lav leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Good morning to you too."

Lavender yawned and wrapped Parvati in a hug. They buried their nose in her dark hair, inhaling the spicy aroma she exuded.

"Oh, can't we just stay in bed all day?"

Parvati's reply of 'no, we are adults with obligations' was interrupted by an owl tapping on the bedroom window. Lavender got up to let it in, and gently prised the scroll from its talons.

"It's from your parents, Par," they said, handing it to her. Parvati quirked an eyebrow as she unfurled the letter and scanned it, her expression shifting from confusion to irritation as she crumpled the parchment up and tossed it off the bed.

Lavender now raised an eyebrow at the dark-skinned girl who was lying down again with her eyes closed and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, really, just annoying parent stuff," Parvati replied with a sigh. Lavender picked up the balled up letter, smoothed it out, and sat back down at the edge of the bed to read it.

"Your mum's found you a potential groom?"

Parvati sat up, eyes wide open, and scrambled to the other side of the bed to snatch the letter out of Lavender's hands. "This isn't yours to read, and it's nothing for you to worry about."

Her significant other scoffed, their blue eyes flashing. "My girlfriend is planning on getting married to someone else, I'd say that's more than worrisome."

The dark-haired girl shook her head. "My mother just does these things, looks for husbands for me. It's nothing serious and I tell her no, but she just won't stop."

Lavender sighed and ran a hand through their short blond hair. "I suppose that's tame for her. I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't apologize, this is why I didn't tell you," Parvati interrupted, wrapping them in a hug from behind. "I didn't want to upset you. My parents think that if they send me prospects, I'll magically become interested in hetero marriage."

"And they don't know that you're currently dating and living with your genderqueer significant other?" Lavender inquired, a hint of amusement in their tone.

Parvati shook her head, her chin sliding over Lavender's shoulder. "They know we live together, but they think we're just roommates."

"So tell them you don't want an arranged marriage because you're already seeing somebody, simple."

"You know nothing about Indian parents, do you?" Parvati deadpanned. "Or at least my parents. They wouldn't understand, they're just too old-fashioned."

Lavender narrowed their eyes determinedly. "You aren't ashamed of me, are you?"

Now the blond didn't seriously think that, but it fired Parvati up, and she gripped her partner in an even tighter hug.

"Of course not. I loved you when we were just best friends in school and just because you made some discoveries about yourself since graduation doesn't change that!"

Lavender grinned and kissed the back of Parvati's hand. "I love you too. And it's because I love you that I think you need to tell your parents about us. If only," they added as Parvati groaned into their neck, "so that your mum stops with the groom shopping."

"And if everything goes wonky and I eventually have to choose between you and my family?" Parvati posed dully. Lavender's chest tightened at the thought, but they shook their head.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, why don't you write your parents back and invite them for dinner here?"

Parvati nodded as she released her grip on Lavender. "Okay, but if they're mean or judgemental, I'm kicking them out. And I should write Padma and let her know I may be disowned, so she can prepare to be the only daughter."

Lavender snorted at the semi-serious tone in their girlfriend's voice. "Such a pessimist."

"Good thing you love me," Parvati quipped. Lavender pulled her closer to kiss her firmly.

"Right. Now back to our discussion of staying in bed all day."

Parvati smirked. "Why confine ourselves to just the bed?"

"I may love you more now," Lavender said seriously before Parvati giggled and kissed them back.


End file.
